For many years, devices have existed for evaluating parameters of a semiconductor wafer at various stages during fabrication. Modern materials science is increasingly concerned with the analysis and control of materials at a very small scale. As geometries continue to shrink, manufacturers have increasingly turned to optical techniques to perform non-destructive inspection and analysis of semiconductor wafers. A type of optical inspection and analysis is known as optical metrology and is performed using a range of different optical techniques.